A Monsters Soft Side
by Mini Myu
Summary: An innocent and one who has slayed many of the innocence. A bumpy relationship that is not soon forgotten nor thrown away. Beat and Fugue.
1. Lost

I needed to write something that was somewhat innocent.....but why does it still feel like a lemon..? o.O'''

Huh....that's weird....

SQUUUUEEE, I'm getting more practice in~ I want to thank everyone for the feedback on my last piece, it made me want to continue to pursue forward and write some more. I'm on Spring Break so I might be able to do a couple of pieces...WELL ANYWAYS, I have absolutely no idea where this came from. It was originally going to be Beat and Salsa and then the whole story changed.....

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Lost**

It was a beautiful and serene morning under the shade of the barren cherry tree. The sun shown brightly with a gay radiance that seemed to usher the flowers up, out of the ground and reach for the sky. A young boy with short brown hair sat with his back against the trunk, his bright amber eye's surveying the clouds above with pure curiosity. Despite the pleasant ambiance, the boy was filled with fear. He had lost his way from his best friend Allegretto just a mere day ago and was already miserable, fending for himself ever since.

He began to sift the dirt next to him with a gloved hand. Suppressing a soft whimper, he forced himself up off the ground, patting the back of his coat to rid of the soil clinging to it. His mind was now set, he no longer wished to sit back and wait for someone to find and rescue him. He was going to set out to Ritardando in hopes of bumping into Allegretto again.

With a heavy heart and sense of dread welling in his body, the boy left the safety of the tree and proceeded into the feild. The sun almost immediately warmed him, his clothes giving off a faint, gold glow. He greatly disliked the sound of the grass crunching underneath his boots, the suddenly loud noises appearing eerie to him. He tried to lighten his stride, taking his time and daintier steps.

By the time he had reached the end of the field which opened up into a dense forest, the sky had already faded into a glorious fuscia color, the sun nor clouds no longer visible. The brunette took a glance back from where he came from. The flowers seemed to recede back into the ground, almost wilted in the faded light. The grass crumpled in a sloppy mess from where his feet had traveled.

Moving the brush aside to allow him passage, the boy cautiously set foot into the forest. He lets out startled yelps as the unseen objects pricked and stabbed at his clothing and skin. The light had completely disappeared by now surrendering into a deep darkness. His heart began to race, breathing hitched, and beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face in panic. The dread he felt forced him into running deeper into the forest in a blind fury, panting as the heavy clothing only seemed to be a burden to him now.

Feeling a tug on the sole of his boot, his body was flung forward into the air, falling and tumbling face-first into the murky, forest floor. His body quivered as he heard a dissatisfied grunt from the source that he tripped over. His eye's had not yet adjusted to the darkness and let out a terrified gaps as he felt a tug on the collar of his shirt.

"Well well. Look at what we have here. Another brat that has yet to learn any manners.*

_ Another brat? What could he possibly mean by that?_ The voice was unmistakably that of a male, husky and filled with fatigue. Though the grip around his clothing remained dreadfully tight. The boy tried to respond but his words only got stuck in his throat. This only seemed to further frustrate the man as he roughly pulled the boy closer, now being able to feel his warm breathe brush against his neck.

"Well kid? What the hell are you doing out here?" The boy sensed absolutely no emotion in his words, they were bland with no meaning behind them.

"I....I'm lost.....and I'm trying to find my way back to Ritardando." The boy fumbled over his words, no strength in his voice as if he had been drained of it. His teeth chattered inwardly, arms and legs shivering, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Wh-...what about you mister? What are you doing out in this forest at a time like this?"

The boy squeaked as he was abruptly dropped onto the floor, coughing as his breathing returned to normal at the sudden release of his collar. The man simply snorted, avoiding the question at first.

"I do believe that is not any of your business, you little wretch." The details of the man became somewhat more clear to him. He could make out short, dusky hair and an angular face with a monocle poised over his right eye. His clothing was detailed with some sort of pattern and clasped together with buttons, wrapped snugly around his neck in a v-shaped collar. His heart nearly stopped as his eye's fell upon the katana sheath that was hoisted at his felt the man's boot come up and crash against his shoulder, pushing him onto the floor on his back.

"Get lost kid." came the man's irritated growl. "the last thing I was to do is spend the rest of my night babysitting."

A rarely seen rage burned up inside the boy, standing up almost immediately and stamping the floor in irritation. "Hey! I'm not a baby!" He pouted in his anger, the man obviously being able to see his expression as his low chuckle rang through his ears.

"Clearly. Babies can't fend for themselves. And here you are, going around and getting lost, rendering yourself defenseless, talking to strangers alone in the woods whom bear deadly weapons. Yes, of course, your clearly not a baby." The man was still laughing mockingly at him, the boy's face flushing in embarrassment. He dropped to his knee's, hands folded and presented forward as he pleaded.

"Oh please mister! Let me stay with you, at least just for tonight."

"What part of no do you not understand? I said get lost!" He could see the pearly-edged teeth glimmer as the moon reflected off of them, lips raised up in a crooked smile. "Don't think that I won't hesitate to kill you. I don't think I've ever tasted a child's limbs before. I hear their rather tender and just as fun to tear apart."

_ A child's limbs!? Tear apart!? Who was this freak anyways? _The boy backed away slowly, emitting soft, pitiful whimpers of despair. Something seemed to trigger in the man as he did so, his eye's softening which revealed that he still held human emotions. His voice came out low, almost soothing. Though it seemed it was hard for him to get the words out.

"You can...stay with me for tonight..but I want your ass up and out of my sight before I awake." With that said, the man rolled over on his side, letting out a soft groan as if something pained him. The boy eagerly crawled over and hugged his leg which had been propped up slightly, giggling to himself.

"Oh! Thank you so much mister!" At the sound of the older man's hiss, the brunette took his place beside him. Their back's against each other and heads resting against the bark of a tree trunk.

"And stop calling me mister." The man spat, "Your making my feel older than my time." The man then yawned, fatigue returning to his voice. The boy looked over his shoulder, returning his yawn. Suddenly feeling tired and safe with the warm body next to him. The new tree providing him with the familiar comfort and shielding as the barren cherry tree had offered only hours ago.

The boy let out another yawn as he replied. "I'm sorry. My name's 's yours?"

The man let out a soft, contented sigh, murmuring back. "Fugue....my name is Fugue" Beat could feel Fugue's breathing begin to shallow as he slowly drifted into sleep, preventing him from pursuing further with his questions. He placed his hands to the side of his face, proving as a much better pillow than the bark. Slowly letting the whistle of the wind lull him, the darkness dwindling over his mind and senses, consuming him into a dreamless slumber.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It's a slow start, I know. v.v Hopefully things will heat up later. Dude, Beat's ass is as good as raped......the poor thing...

Mind my profanity~~ I'm so hyper tonight.. o.o

Expect another update sometime soon.


	2. Violent Nature

This chapter is a little violent.  
THAR'S YER WARNING D:

Oh...apparently Fugue's bipolar....

*Headdesk*

I need to write more, this is ridiculous v.v  
Oh, yes, and thank you for the kind reviews!

I'm not sure if anyone noticed it yet, but the story takes place before Beat and Allegretto left Ritardando.  
Just putting it out there o.o

EDIT: OI, my spelling errors XDD *Fixes* Point out any other grammar errors if you find any?

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: Violent Nature**

"And your still here!?" The angered roar made Beat's eyes shoot open. He felt a sharp pain where Fugue's boot had scored his side, knocking him over on his stomach. There was an immense pressure on his spine as the man took a seat upon his back, crushing his belly into the floor. Beat took in panicked gasps for air as he glanced over his shoulder. Fugue looked so much more intimidating with the newfound light. The unusually sharp canines that showed in the moonlight the other day looked all the more daunting as they filled his vision. When he did not respond, Fugue took hold of the thin strands of his hair. Firmly gripping them and pulling his head back, looking satisfied as it caused him to squeal.

The man let out a soft hiss in his ear. "Didn't I tell you to be out of here before I awoke?"

_Oh no, I overslept!_ Beat's conscience rang furiously in his head. The pressure on his back grew more intense as he was intentionally pushed further into the ground. He wheezed, Fugue's hand thrusting forwards and smashing the side of Beat's face into the tree.

"Looks like your my bitch now, hm?" Came the others sinister chuckle. Beat's eye's where open wide with horror, feeling a trickle of blood run down his chin.

_ How was I supposed to know when you would wake up!?_ The brunette's mind was wailing, no words able to escape his lips as he already found it hard to breathe. Beat swallowed a great gulp of air when Fugue finally relieved him of the extra weight. Taking his hand off of the boy's hair, Fugue immediately seized his hand and wrenched him up onto his feet. His grip crushed the circulation around his wrist as they began to weave around the foliage in the forest, occasionally giving him a forceful tug on the arm.

"So...wh-..where are you taking me?" Beat began, his voice low and slightly shaky. Regretting even having the thought of sleeping next to this monster.

Fugue glanced back with emotionless eyes. "I'm taking you back to Forte Castle to see Count Waltz. I'm sure he would just love to 'play' with a little boy like you."

The way Fugue made that statement made Beat's heart jump. His words had more meaning to them than he hoped he would ever have the privilege to find out. Yet his growing curiosity got the better of him. "Play? What do you mean by that? Is he nice?" Fugue didn't answer, but the feeling portrayed in his eyes was evident. Pain. The pain was so great that Beat was finding it hard to even look in his direction, thus, turned the other way. He took the opportunity to marvel at the vivid scenery. The moss-lined tree's which hung over spotted and brindle fungi. A large array of plants and herbs sprawled out neatly along the trunk and roots of the tree's. Oh how he wished he had his camera with him!

"Where were you headed anyways?" Fugue broke the silence with a stale tone, not even sounding interested. Beat shook his head as if he were in a trance, breaking his gaze away and toward his company. Tilting his head to the side, eye's wide with curiosity and wonder.

"I was trying to find my way back to Ritardando." My friend Retto must be really worried about me!" Beat blinked, thinking of the truth behind his words. _Is Retto really concerned about me?_

He could hear the low rumble come from Fugue, breaking into his thoughts. "Your friend? I would of expected for you to be more concerned about what your parents thought."

Beat took in a small gasp, looking away briefly. There was an awkward silence, nothing but the sound of their boots hitting the forest floor. Biting his lip before responding, "I don't have any."

Fugue stopped dead in his tracks, his facial expression giving off another pained expression. He looked up at the canopy of tree's, letting the rays of light stream down on his face. He loosened his grip on Beat's hand, sliding his thumb up to stroke the top of his knuckles in a soothing manner.

"That makes two of us."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Beat sat in a fairly distanced patch of grass, watching Fugue twiddle a pale creature around his fingers, before snapping down and crushing it into oblivion. "Such disgusting creatures," He spat, looking around in frustration. "Not a single one," he continued, "Not a single one here is glowing." The man took a seat in front of Beat with one leg folded and the other propped up. "I think that brat has finally lost it."

The brunette offered a kind smile. Fugue had not harmed him in any way since the incident that morning, the wound on his head had dried up and the trail of blood was pale, barely visible. "Were you really sent all the way out here to find the glowing agogos?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Fugue rasped coldly. It was so strange to see how quick Fugue's emotions could change. "It's not like I don't mind getting out of that hell hole once in awhile, still, he'll have my hide if I return empty handed" His voice cracked slightly, fearing an intangible source.

"I'm sure it's not all that bad." Beat reassured him with another kind smile, shifting his position to get more comfortable. "I know I didn't feel to comfortable with the other kids back in-"

Beat didn't have time to finish his sentence, Fugue had already pounced on top of him. He muffled a scream as he hit the ground, Fugue's nails digging deep into his wrists as they were pinned down "Little shits like you shouldn't speak of things they don't know about," He smiled malevolently, his blue eye's welling with hunger. "You've certainly outlived your stay. Lets see how long it'll take me to break that neck of yours with my bare hands.."

_No!_ Beat's mind raced, heart thumping loudly against his chest. With his remaining hand, he reached up and pushed against Fugue's chest with any strength and willpower he had. The man yelped immediately, letting go and recoiling back, startled. Fugue looked down and softly rubbed his chest with a soft groan similar to the one he made he previous night, which could barely be heard. Fugue looked up again, Beat cringing at the measure of hatred in his stare. The volume of his voice was low, and Beat had to strain forward to hear it.

"Waltz loved to 'play' with me too."

Beat wanted so fervently to make amends with Fugue. He wanted to help him and still ask him so many questions. _What did he mean? What was he talking about?_ He knew he was kind and sincere at heart. He was only misguided and misunderstood....or were these the only thoughts that could be made to make him still sound like a human?

Fugue didn't dare let Beat sleep next to him that night. The night held no stars and no moon, just a hopeless dark abyss. Beat knew even if he tried to run away, he'd just end up lost again and maybe never see Retto again. At least with Fugue, Beat still had a small chance of survival if he were to reach Forte in one piece. He would take his chances, his emotions taking the best of him. The pair got little sleep, along with some protests from Fugue, Beat sobbed long, on and off through the night.

__________________________________________________________________________________

DO WE HAZ TO INVOLVE WALTZ IN THIS?  
Really?

I'm sad now ._.

YOU SHOULDA RAN BEAT, YOU SHOULDA RAN DDD:

I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter is coming o.o  
It's not very assuring, I know.  
But I have to make up for this chapter, after reading it over, I didn't quite like how it came out.


	3. Punishment

Spring Breaks officially over today, so I don't think you'll see any updates from me anytime soon.

*Puts up hiatus sign*

Enjoy lovlies, I appreciate you sticking with me so far are giving me in depth reviews and commentary.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Punishment**

Beat had finally gotten to sleep, curled up snugly in a fetal position, only to be awoken by Fugue's pained moans. His eyes slowly fluttered open, groggily pushing himself up into a sitting position. Arching his back and stretching his arms before propping himself up onto his feet. He took cautious steps toward Fugue in fear of getting sprung upon again. "F-..Fugue..?" He stammered, daring to reach forward and nudge his shoulder.

Fugue's eyes where lidded, glazed with supplementing agony. It startled Beat to see him in such a broken state. His body looked crumpled, arms laying limply beside him. His shirt had been undone to reveal his defined chest. Puffy, red scars dotting along the length of his body. Beat covered his mouth with his hand. "G-..gee Fugue, I..I didn't do this, did I?"

The man only chuckled, though the pain still remained, his expression turned into a humorous one. "Brat." Fugue said simply, sides heaving as if it were hard for him to breathe. Beat leaned over to inspect the wounds. Something flashed through his mind at the moment he had lay his eyes on them. A little girl, around his age, had lived with her dad who ran a flower shop. He used to love to visit here, where she would go on and teach him of different plants and herbs and what they could be used for. Though he was never allowed to see her again after being accused of stealing merchandise from the shop, the knowledge that she provided him with proved useful. A light green herb she had described to him had helped quell irritated areas, and could prove to benefit Fugue if only he could locate it..

The forest. Deeper into the forest he found a patch of herbs under a overhanging tree. One of them might be something that Fugue can use! He perked up, declaring boldly. "Say Fugue, remember back where we slept when we first met? Well, I saw a herb patch that should contain a useful one to help heal your scars."

"Hm, so your going to run away, are you?" Fugue snapped back, edged with his own pain. Beat looked on in dismay, Fugue was barely moving now. _How long had he been like this?_

"I don't leave my friends." The man stayed silent, softly sighing before closing his eyes. Beat slowly turned away, eyes rolling back to check on Fugue's motionless body as he reentered the more dense part of the forest.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Eureka! Checking the herb patch was a wonderful idea! The same leafy green herbs Beat's friend had described and presented to him lay in thick clusters around the crotch of the tree. He was sure Fugue would benefit from them. Beat reached out a hand to grab a herb stem, tugging so that it was completely uprooted out of the soil.

Beat sat on his knees as he continued to scavenge for the herbs, wiping off additional dirt that had accumulated on them. He looked up at the canopy of trees, grateful for the shade they offered. An orange butterfly fluttered and perched itself on his nose, flapping it's darkly marked wings. He wanted to reach out and touch the leathery skin of it, just once. The sun was exceptionally bright, not a cloud in the sky...and Fugue was laying out in the open.

The boy jolted up, causing the insect to startle and leap away. Now wasn't the time to relax. He needed to help Fugue!

Because Fugue felt pain too.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When Beat returned to the clearing, Fugue had removed all of his upper-body clothing. It lay in a disoriented heap next to him, where he now sat up. His head was bowed, flanks still heaving to gasp for air. At the sound of Beat's presence, Fugue perked his head up. Forcing a calm smile to accumulate on his face.

Fugue remained quiet, scanning every move Beat made when he knelt next him. He seemed so intrigued, watching Beat mash the herb into a minty pulp. "This may sting a little." The boy recited. "But it'll make you feel better in no time!"

Despite his cheerful words, Beat still held his doubts. After all, he had never put these herbs to the test before. He flinched when he felt Fugue's body tense, plastering the medicine on the puffy scars. His peripheral vision caught sight of Fugue's hand raise, his body locking in place and turning his head, bracing himself for a strike..

But the strike never came. All he felt was the blunt fingertips ruffle loosely through the strands of his hair. Beat looked up at Fugue, who was smiling at him warmly. He held no hidden emotions, if one hadn't known of his previous acts, he would of looked like a saint. Beat returned his kind gesture, resuming his prior task. Fugue waited patiently for all of his scars to be coated, eyes half closed and shoulders slumped in a relaxed manner.

"What was that for?" Fugue asked tiredly, he looked so drained of life and energy.

"What was what for?" Beat asked honestly, wiping the remainder of the medicine from his hands and fingers.

"You helped me in a time that I couldn't fend for myself, and after all the things I did to you...why would you even consider it?"

"Well...I always help my friends when they need it! I don't like seeing them or anyone else in trouble."

"Your friends?" Fugue spat, his smile furrowing into a frown. "I truly hope you got your priorities straight, kid. The only one you can count on is you, because your so-called 'friends' won't have your back forever."

"No, that's not true." Beat said, shaking his head. "My real friends will stand by me no matter what! Thats what Retto told me."

"Then you obviously have none." Fugue hissed, outstretching his arm to no one in particular. "Where are they now?"

Beat sat quietly for a moment, his eyes burning with emotion. "Your with me."

Fugue looked at him with a shocked expression, eyes widened and mouth slightly agape. A light flush reddening his cheeks. It was clear that he wanted to change the subject, so Beat did not pursue it any further. The man received his upper articles of clothing and reapplied them. Pushing himself up and dusting his pants off.

"Well, I suppose we should be on our way."

Beat giggled, bouncing up onto his feet, nodding in agreement. "Okay!"

The pair took their time finding their way out of the forest, which had become less dense by now. The trees no longer offered the cool shade that they now so earnestly craved with the evening sun upon them. Beat hated the silence that had now hung over him. He really did like to talk to Fugue, depending on which mood he was in.

"So Fugue," The boy boldly chimed in. "Where did all of those scars come from anyways?"

The man winced at the question, but he did not evade it. "Each one is a mark of my failure. If my job is not done correctly or efficiently, a punishment is dealt."

Beat frowned, giving him a curious look. "Well, thats doesn't sound very nice at all!"

Fugue gave a hallow laugh, though he did not reply. He seemed so much gentler now, more subtle and even kind. But Beat knew how quickly his emotions could change, yet he was unafraid. As time went on, he thought about all of the emotional and physical pain that Fugue had been through. He was working for the Count, could that mean he was the one who was inflicting all of those scars? The very thought made him shiver, going to Forte didn't seem all that welcoming.

"Fugue, my feet hurt." Beat finally complained, they had been hurting for the past hour but he hadn't said anything until now. The pit of his stomach growled, another ache that he ignored.

"Then we'll rest here." He said, though it was still clearly light outside. "You sure are more trouble than your worth."

Beat plopped down beside him. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" His response only further amused Fugue, lip curling in a smile to reveal a shiny canine. Oh, how infuriating it was! His expression took on a more serious one, sighing before starting.

"I never got to thank for what you did."

"Oh, it was nothing! Really." Beat gave another hearty smile. He yelped as his body was pulled forward, pressing against Fugue's.

"No. What I did to you..what I did to you was wrong and unforgivable." His voice was cracking, and Beat could feel a wet drop of water hit his face. That was fairly strange, for there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Could you...ever forgive me?" Fugue's hands were trembling now, clenching onto the back of Beat's coat. The boy settled himself more comfortably into the caress, leaning his head against his chest as more salty drops trickled down his cheek. So warm, so safe, so secure...

"I never blamed you."

__________________________________________________________________________________

THE END

..

…

….

…..

Okay, not really.

Oh hey....the chapter ended without them going to sleep.....

Isn't that weird..?

How sad.

Fugue's an emotional wreck.

You should give him a hug or something.


	4. Making Progress

Ha, its been awhile huh? I'm sorry guys, theirs a lot of things that got in the way that prevented me from posting this. A couple people told me how sloppy and bland my writing was, so I've been trying to get better at it. So, I wrote this chapter a little differently. This Chapter was so long that I actually had to break it up into two totally seperate chapters, but I won't be posting the second one today. Maybe in a few days.

In order to make another character seem innocent, you have to bash another character. Or at least, thats the case for me. You'll see what I'm talking about. It wasn't intentional.

This chapter mainly focuses on Fugue and his past with Waltz. Couple Yaoi references, biolence, rape, ect. So here's your warning. Doesn't go too in depth with any of the above though.

Slight FuguexRondo suggestion..PERHAPS???

* * *

**Chapter 4: Making Progress**

A nervous squeak sounded from behind him. "Fugue, are we there yet?"

"No."

"But why?" Beat whined, his small hand grasping onto the man's shirt and slightly tugged at it. Fugue remained silent, though a good humored smile lay planted on his face. He had to admit, having the kid around wasn't all that bad. It had only been a couple of days since that incident under the cloudless skies. Fugue insisted that he had let his emotions get the best of him, even if Beat insisted otherwise. He was a persistent little runt, he could at least give Beat that.

The two walked on in silence, the boy seemingly unaware that he was still holding onto Fugue. It wasn't like that the first time he had done it. The first time it was done, Fugue had pushed Beat off on the spot. In their travels they never conversed, perhaps the occasional awkward glance. Still, the boy pursued him. Beat must of thought he never noticed, never noticed that he would look up at him in wonder or inch closer to his side from time to time.

Why this kid felt an attachment to him despite the abuse he dealt was well beyond him. Quite frankly, right about now he didn't give a damn. The sun today had been unforgiving as the heat was making his clothes melt to his skin. It was God awful. Not even loosening his collar and unbuttoning his shirt halfway did much to relieve his sweltering body. Fugue could only imagine how Beat must be feeling right about now. Lowering his gaze he saw the boy looking straight ahead, smiling without a care in the world, the heat not visibly phasing him at all.

Fugue altered his stare to the direction of Beat's, the path continued to a town just past the hill. Surely there was someone to thank for finally getting out of the forest, besides himself of course. It was a great feeling to be on a clear landscape without the worry of loss of oxygen from being wedged between two trees. That town up ahead was his goal, if they could just make it there, then maybe...

The man's thoughts were interrupted by a low, rumbling sound. That was definitely not coming from him. He easily singled out Beat and look down at him again. Beat's smile had faltered, turning into a pout of some sort where his free hand was now clenched over his stomach.

"Fugue." Beat asked timidly. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Feed me."

"I already gave you something."

"But that was hours ago!"

"Yeah, and it was food. Get over it."

"But I'm hungry now, please Fugue?"

"I'm not your mother." Fugue snorted. "Feed yourself."

Beat stopped immediately upon the mention of his mother, his hand still in the air as if he were still holding onto Fugue's clothes. He stared ahead with wide, unblinking eyes. They shone brightly, undoubtedly on the verge of tears. He hadn't meant to bring up such a touchy subject, hell, who know what could of happened to this kid. There was still so much he didn't know about Beat, or even what Beat didn't know about Fugue. There were dark, dark things in his past. Things that a boy like him should never hear, never see, never experience. One could only imagine what thoughts were swimming through his mind right now.

"Well sit there and let the beast's maul you to pieces for all I care. I don't know about you but I'd like to live to see tomorrow." Fugue called over his shoulder and slowed down his pace just in case Beat tried to catch up. That was a lie. At this point in life, he welcomed death. Embraced it's dark tides with open arms, capturing people within it's waves and pulling them into the sea. Even the thought of returning to the Count made him shudder. Especially after all of this time he had pent looking for these glowing creatures. Waltz would be pissed, that was for sure, and he would surely be punished for it. Even so, he knew Waltz would never go as far as to send out men looking for him.

The soft scampering echoed through his ears as Beat's boots thudded against the floor. He was glad that Beat had decided to follow him after all because the guilt was starting to to grip him like a vice. Fearing that he he'd have to go back there and drag Beat along himself. Thankfully for him though, the situation had solved itself.

Beat said nothing once he caught up with him, Fugue building up to a steadier pace. He let his mind wander now, knowing that Beat was safely beside him. The road was oddly straight and only headed towards one direction, meaning his lack of attention wouldn't put the two of them in wronga bad state. For now, he'd be able to revel in pleasant fantasies. Even as something came to mind, the image of the Count broke through and he'd snarl with disgust. When was the last time he saw him again? His mind took on a whole new direction as it spiraled towards the last day he encountered Waltz.

* * *

Fugue had taken his usual place, kneeling down on one leg with his head bowed. He was positioned only a few feet away from the regal throne where Waltz sat. He was leaning slightly to the right, his cheek resting against his palm. The Count's eyes were slanted, violet eyes scanning the man's form back and forth. It was like a lion analyzing their prey before getting ready to spring. That was the unnerving feeling Fugue always got when under the mercy of the Count. A feeling of dread even, he knew what that man was capable of doing, capable of doing to him.

"Fugue," The Count finally spoke up, his voice echoing through the spacious clearing as a ghostly smile appeared on his face. It seemed so out of place on those angelic features, almost as if it should of never been there. As if he should of never been allowed to smile at all.

"Sir." The older man replied, nearly gagging at how polite and sincere he sounded. He hated the formalities, hated his submissive positioned, hated him. It wasn't always this way, he used to even admire the Count when he was first employed to Forte. He used to like being here, like his field of work and was enthusiastic about what he did.

However, something along the way went terribly wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. Fugue could tell that Waltz started to...act different. He seemed to be secluded and keep more things to himself. Servants began to disappear without a trace as if they had never been here to begin with. Something really bad was happening here at Forte and Fugue found himself starting to resent it. He need to get away, far away from this place.

Fugue had dealt with the uneasy feeling for awhile. Locked it away deep into his subconscious. Something or some things were upsetting Waltz and he was obviously not dealing with it the right way. It became even more clear when Waltz asked for Fugue to join him, alone ina secluded room. Everything had been just fine at first, he seemed to be polite and in the right mind as always. They were just...talking. It all seemed a bit strange, the two didn't have to be alone to talk about everyday things. Come to think of it, he and Waltz hardly ever had any one-on-one conversations.

Maybe polite wasn't the right word...too polite if anything. Affectionate, maybe. Fugue tensed as the Count would inch closer to him, the depths of his eyes revealing nothing as he continued to speak. A soft growl seeped through clenched teeth as the younger man continued, placing a hand on Fugue's though. All of this contact was new to him due to his twisted family. He'd been ignored by his father for most of his life and his mother had died shortly after giving birth to him. Love and physical contact were two of the many things Fugue had been deprived of, which led to his sensitivity and unstable emotions.

Fugue drew the line at the addition of Waltz leaning closer to nip at the lobe of his ear. This was just.._wrong_. "No...Waltz.." Despite his uncertainty, his voice was firm as he pushed the Count away and got up from where they were sitting. The Count had held a shocked expression as he stared up at Fugue with mixed emotions. Still to this day he could hear that voice. Filled with pain and hate, like needles being thrusted into your heart as if it were a pincushion.

"You...you _dare _defy me...?!"

The question was so small in structure, so simple, yet it made Fugue's skin crawl as he shivered involuntarily. He didn't answer back, didn't even know if he could or really should for that matter. Instead, he turned away and left the room without another word uttered. that was the biggest mistake of his life, one that he will never forget and one he will never cease to live until the day he dies.

The following days resumed naturally, Count Waltz acted as if nothing and ever happened between them. His routines began to regulate and Fugue's suspicion of anything wrong with the Count disappeared, he was normal again, or at least Fugue thought so.

Everything happened so quickly, one minute fugue was sleeping peacefully in his designated chamber and the next he came toppling over on the tile floor. The tilt of the blinds let thin, pale lines of moonlight streak across the room. Fugue shouldn't of been surprised to see the Count looming over him, shouldn't of taken that small time of peace for granted. Waltz's alleged 'love' for Fugue was more then that, so much to the point to where it would be considered an obsession. He had to have him and make sure nobody else did.

Waltz had absolute control over him, Fugue was powerless. He was a toy, play0thing, puppet, punching bag, whatever you want to call it. He was at Walt'z disposal and his mercy. That night he had been beaten, flesh brutally mutilated by a whips unmerciful lashes. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on Waltz, not if he valued his life, but what life was there left to live now? The beatings continued day in and day out, each one more aggressive than the last. It would get so bad to the point were Fugue could barely get up the following morning.

Things only got worse as the days progressed. Fugue had been forced to sleep in the dungeon with the prisoners and his rations of food had been drastically reduced. If it hadn't been for his 'angel' Rondo, slipping him more food then he was supposed to receive from time to time, he would of surely been dead by now. Who knows, maybe he was better off that way. No one seemed to want him around anymore anyways.

This was his punishment for rejecting the Count, and there was nothing he could do to worm out of the situation. Fugue couldn't just leave, there was no way he could survive out in the world for too long and even though it was extremely unlikely possibility, Waltz might send people out looking for him. It was only very recently that Waltz began to do more drastic things to Fugue like send him on impossible missions, go days without rations, intensified beatings and even resorted to rape. It was so degrading, everything being issued to him. He couldn't fight back, how could he?

With all of this neglect and abuse, Fugue thought that Waltz wanted him dead. If that were so, why hadn't he just killed him in the first place? Fugue still refused to fight back and took everything administrated to him, no matter what it was that the Count did to his body or mind, he could get away with anything. Then, a thought occurred to him. Waltz was enjoying tortuting him. Who knows, maybe he did the same to others within the castle walls. But, was it all really just because he had denied himo f his affection. Or, was it something much deeper then that?

"Did you get all of that Fugue?" The Count asked coolly.

"Uhh...yeah." Fugue stammered, wishing his mind hadn't drifted.

"You don't look sure..repeat." Waltz commanded simply.

Fugue remained silent. _Shit, shit, shit!_ There was nothing he could say now, unless he wanted to sound like an idiot. If there was anything he had learned here, it was that Waltz was not patient. If you didn't do something right the first time, you were screwed.

"Once a failure always a failure. You just can't seem to do anything right these day, can you?" The Count asked firmly, smiling. Another shiver ran up Fugue's spine as the misplaced smile, it wasn't supposed to be there! If it was, one could only imagine what was going through that man's head. He nearly jumped as Waltz stood from his throne, slowly making his way toward him. "Alas, you are my favorite. I suppose I could overlook it just this once."

Waltz took hold of Fugue's chin possessively, thrusting it up so that his violet eyes could stare daggers into his soul. "The Glowing Agogo's, Fugue. You know the plan and you also know that I need them for it to work." His grip tightened around Fugue's jaw.

"I understand." was all Fugue could manage to say, he had to admit for such lithe hands, the withheld so much strength. However, compared to him, they wouldn't even compare. Still, Fugue refused to opposes him.

"Good boy." Waltz purred, stroking his chin as if he were a cat of some sort and let go.

_You sorry ass bastard. I'm not your pet. I don't belong to you, I don't belong to anyone!_ Fugue waited for Waltz to seat himself on the regal throne again before nodding and excusing himself. Slowly he got onto his feet and backed away before turning, heading for the door that lead out of Forte Castle.

* * *

"Fugue...?" Came Beat's rattling voice, he looked up at him with big, bright eyes filled with a torrent of concern and dread. Maybe the boy didn't trust or like him, I suppose he couldn't blame him for that. Beat's fear of him however, was absolute. It all seemed so familiar, their relationship couldn't be just like...

"Fugue?" Beat asked again with ore determination, Fugue hadn't turned his head to face him yet. Although his thoughts had cleared and he was now listening to the boy.

"Yes?" Fugue replied a minute later, just now noticing how close the city was getting. If luck was on their side, they'd be there by noon.

"Are you okay?" Beat questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...it's just, you have been quiet this whole time."

"I'm always quiet." Fugue said defensively, adjusting his monocle nonchalantly.

"But...you've been staring in the same direction for a while with a serious look. What are you thinking about?"

fugue flinched, that was one sharp brat. Either that or he was as easy to read as an open book. He liked to believe that he could conceal his emotions best whenever he willed it, but that was a straight out lie. He knew his emotions almost always got the better of him in all situations.

"It's nothing kiddo, just drop it."

"But Fugue..."

"I said drop it kid!"

Beat pouted, not even phased by Fugue's raised tone. He was probably used to it by now. "Well if you say so...and stop calling me a kid! I told you already that my name is Beat!"

Fugue could feel a flicker of humor grace his features, chuckling in a entertained manner. "I'll telly ou what. When your older then me, I'll start calling you by your first name."

Beat nodded at first before he realized the joke and nearly cried out. "Hey...hey wait a minute now Fugue! That's not fair!"

Fugue could only continue to laugh while it only further flustered beat as he tried to justify himself. Who knows, maybe that kid wasn't so bad after all. Fugue needed the company on the trip either way. Who knows, maybe with Beat at his side, the journey would only take that less longer.

"Now, lets go get you something to eat then. That is, it your still hungry?" It was good to see Beat's eyes light up as he eagerly responded, following behind him with each step.

* * *

I did a quick run through and didn't see anything wrong grammar wise. If you guys find something though, please let me know and I'll fix it.


	5. Where You Belong

A lot of people have asked for it.  
You wanted it? Well, you got it! c:  
Sorry for the lack of updates guys, I just haven't had the will to write lately...but all of your pokes, prods, and reviews have really boosted me up and gave me the will to do another chapter. It's not very long, actually, it's very, very, VERY SHORT. Sorry, it doesn't live up to how long you've waited for it. But I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Where You Belong**

Beat shuddered, the water was cold and lapped at his bare skin hungrily in little, rippled waves. It was afternoon now, or at least, it seemed that way. The sky was a pale orange color now, almost a peach shade if you stared intensely at it for a few seconds, dappled with flecks or burning crimson. The two colors paving the sky danced in a silent, fiery daze, burning with color and beauty. The boy's optics veered away from the sky and all it's splendor, over at the man who had been escorting him all this time.

Fugue was sitting on the opposite end from him, a leg propped up over the other, though one could barely tell due to the high opacity of the water. He wasn't looking back at him, in fact, the man was looking in the opposite direction of him. He had that distant look again. Beat always pondered about this, what was really going on in his mind? He looked troubled all the time, and the boy could never quite grasp the concept of it. If Fugue would just talk about it, Beat was sure that he would feel a lot better. Maybe he wouldn't act grumpy all the time too.

The boy couldn't stand to see him like that. It had been getting more and more noticeable throughout there travels. More so, yesterday, when his eyes grew cloudy. Maybe he was just thinking really hard about something? Yeah, maybe that was it.

_Oh no, wait. Now maybe I'm thinking too hard!_

Beat shook his head, muffling a little conflicted whine as he ruffled through the strands of his hair with his little fingers, tossing them a muck. He shouldn't be thinking about those kinds of things! It wasn't really his business to know or wonder about it anyway. Even still, he couldn't just stand around, acting like he hasn't noticed anything, then proceed to do just that. It made him feel useless, which was a title the brunette refused to dub himself with.

"Hey, you okay kid?"

Beat opened his eyes, blinking profusely. He had been ruffling his head and making those soft, mewling sounds the whole time those thoughts were passing through his head. Who knows how long that could have been.

"Oh. Y-yeah, I'm okay." The boy stammered in response, removing his hands and looking over at the silver-haired man. He saw the others razor-blue optics glint, though, he only grunted in response. Beat didn't know what it meant, but it must not of been that important. Fugue wasn't even looking in his direction all the while, and still held that distant look. It made Beat frown, opening up a little hole of sadness in his tummy. He wished it didn't hurt. He didn't even know why it hurt, but it did, ripping and wrenching at him like a starved canine. Fugue may be taking him somewhere he didn't wanted to go, someplace dangerous even, but that still didn't stop him from hurting for the other.

"Whats wrong?" The boy will ask.

"Nothing is wrong." It took a moment for Fugue to respond. If he held the silence any longer, Beat would have thought that the man didn't even hear him, or perhaps even ignored him.

"You got that look again."

"What look?"

"That weird look."

"I always have this look." Fugue blinked a bit, frowning as he turned his head to look at Beat. "Are you implying that I am weird?"

What was implying? Beat didn't even know what that meant. It hadn't been the first time Fugue used words like that, it made him feel inferior and uneducated when he did. Fugue must have noticed that Beat didn't understand him as he repeated.

"Are you _saying_ that _I_ am weird?"

Beat perked a little, waving his hands defensively. "Oh, no no! Th-thats not what I meant. that's not what I meant at all!"

_Don't hit me, don't hit me...I'm sorry..just don't hit me again._

To his surprise, Fugue chuckled. The man was just toying with him, he must have known that that was not his intention at all from the very beginning. Inferring that made Beat relax a little, lowering his hands and letting them rest at his side, slouching back into a resting position. The water seemed less hungry now than what it once was, becoming calm and even welcoming.  
"Well, I guess we should get going." Fugue said, deliberately avoiding the topic. He always did that, changing the subject and going on to something else completely different without a hint's notice. It made Beat burn up inside, that he would directly avoid his question like that. Maybe that meant something was wrong with him after all...

He watched as Fugue slipped out of the water. The two weren't completely nude, they still had their briefs on, all the days of traveling had put them in bad shape, so getting a little washing done didn't hurt any of them right about now. Though, Beat was a bit reluctant to do it at first. He could see nasty, pale scars dotting the slender body, engraved mostly around his sides, waist, and legs. Battle scars, maybe? He must have gotten into a lot of fights to accumulate that many wounds. They were faded, but still visible, but surely they'd disappear eventually, right?

The man just stood there, air drying as he watched the sky begin to alter purple in color. "Well, are you coming?" He sounded from over his shoulder, leaning over to get his own clothes. Beat squeaked, getting up and out of the water as soon as he could, scrambling over to his own clothes. It was so cold now, the air brushing against his damp skin. If he could, he'd just travel through the water all the time becasue he never did like the drastic changes in temperature either way you went. He snatched his own clothes, not bothering to wait for himself to dry, slipping the articles of fabric on. They were more difficult to slip on, considering his current condition, and they plastered themselves flat against his body. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he could manage.

Fugue didn't say anything more to Beat, instead, the man just continued down the normal pathway that they have been treading down for the past couple of days. Beat scuttled after him, following close behind.

The path was getting narrower now, tree's becoming even more sparse, and the boy could see some buildings in the distance. Were they close already? Maybe it had been a few days since they'd been traveling, still, it felt a little too soon to be arriving to their destination. He wish he could see Allegretto again, at least..just one last time..  
Though, as they got closer, the houses all looked vaguely familiar. An Inn with a broken glass window and crooked Closed sign, or at least, that's what it looked like. It was still too far to tell clearly. A bakery, the scent of fresh bread wafting under his nose when the wind picked up. And a beautiful fountain displayed in the center, spewing the clear water in a frenzy of foam and spray. This was way too familiar...was Fugue going the right way? Or had he been here before?

"Can you read?" Fugue ask, pointing to the wooden picket with some words etched on it. He must be referring to the little incident that happened earlier. He didn't wait for an answer, instead, he proceeded down the trail without waiting for a response from the brunette.

What was he in such a rush for? Beat half-scowled in his direction, huffing. Of course I can read! Well, sort of. He had trouble pronouncing words sometimes, but he did know how to read and sound out the letters. He looked at the sign, knitting his eyebrows together at it as he read allowed. "Ww-weell-welcome...welcome tooo reeeh-riiii.."

The boy furrowed his brows even more, leaning over and pointing to the words as he read them allowed. "Welcome," That was the first word. "to," That was the second word, he could feel Fugue's eyes on him for just a second, maybe he was expecting the him to follow after all. The boy's items widened. "..Ritardando."

* * *

ARE WE NEAR THE END ALREADY?

WHO KNOWS.

You know, I just now noticed it, but I always describe the sky...  
I must love the sky, it's always in my fanfics, it should be grateful :x Oh! Please let me know of any spelling or gramatical errors! I found a couple embarrassing ones in the last chapter, and it made me fell like a complete idiot. XD Whoopsie~ If you want, I'll try to get another chapter up by Friday to make up for my shortness if anybody' still reading this, probably earlier if you give me a good shove. Just let me know, R&R? ^^


End file.
